


Craving Your Touch

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Set during 5x10 where the second round of Samaritan agents were delayed in reaching the safe house where Root and Shaw are. The pair then find themselves reconnecting after a year of separation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Shoot fanfic and it's set during 5x10 as Root and Shaw are talking on the couch. I had never really intended on writing a Shoot fic, but hey, when inspiration hits, you gotta use it. Hope you like it :)

Shaw was surprised to discover that she didn’t actually hate the way Root’s hand fit with hers. It almost felt natural, even, like their entwined hands were made for each other. Almost instinctively, she was leaning in towards Root ever so slowly, not fully realizing what she was actually doing until Root met her halfway.

Shaw would never describe anything done between them as soft or hesitant. She and Root were passionate people in whatever they might be doing (and that included doing each other). There was always fire and fervor and drive. Whether it was shooting Samaritan agents or fucking on Harold’s desk in the subway (thank god, he never found out about that) the intensity and enthusiasm was always there.

But this…this kiss wasn’t exactly craving-fueled. It was exactly how one would describe as… _soft_. And maybe that should’ve set off alarm bells in Shaw’s head because if there was one thing she didn’t do, it was soft. But it didn’t. Her lips pressed lightly against Root’s, neither of them in a hurry, content to just let the feeling of _belonging_ and _so fucking right_ wash over them.

Air, unfortunately, was a necessity that pulled them apart, Root’s lips parted slightly as she stared at Shaw. The electricity crackling between their locked gazes felt like enough to set the whole building on fire. Finally, Shaw leaned back in and captured Root’s mouth once again, this time putting some urgency and need behind it, wanting Root to feel the desire she now felt.

They didn’t have a whole lot of time considering more of Samaritan’s agents would be coming for them again soon, but Shaw couldn’t find it in herself to care at the moment. She hadn’t felt Root’s body pressed against her in nearly a year; hadn’t tasted her in a year; hadn’t heard her gasp and moan in her ear as she writhed beneath her—or above her. It had been a year since her fingers had been enveloped by hot, velvet walls; since Root had soaked her hand as she shuddered and shook, coming apart at the seams in pure ecstasy. And quite frankly, that was too fucking long.

Tearing off Root’s leather jacket and unzipping her hoodie before throwing it off to the side, Shaw pushed Root back until she was laying down on the couch they’d been sitting on. She sucked and bit her way down the side of Root’s neck, knowing full well the multitude of red-purple marks that would show up fairly soon.

The time they had just then was already limited so Shaw didn’t both removing anymore clothing, simply opting to bunch Root’s shirt up above her breasts and yank down her bra cups, lips wrapping around a straining pink nipple, her tongue flicking and swirling over it.

Always so responsive to her touches, Root’s back arched as her hand moved to the back of Shaw’s head in an attempt to keep her right where she was. When Shaw switched to the other side and bit down on her nipple, Root couldn’t help but moan, “Fuck, that feels so good.”

She’d probably never admit out loud, but Shaw had missed this. Mapping Root’s body with her mouth, her tongue, her teeth had always been a favorite pastime of hers. Sex with Root was adventurous, passionate, kinky, and—to put it lightly— _fun_ , despite how much of a pain in the ass she was to Shaw in the beginning.

Shaw didn’t want to stop her ministrations on Root’s nipples, but time was short and there were other matters to attend to—namely the urgent one in Root’s pants. Kissing her way down her stomach, she undid Root’s jeans and yanked them—and her panties—down to her knees, leaving just enough room for her to work with. Ducking underneath her legs, Shaw maneuvered them so that one leg was on each of her shoulders as she came face to face with Root’s dripping pussy.

There was no hesitation on her part as she dove right in, devouring Root like she hadn’t eaten in a year (and in a way, she hadn’t). Root’s taste exploded on her tongue as she shoved it deep inside her. This was one thing that Samaritan could never get right in, no matter how many times they’d tried. There was always something… _off_ whenever they’d fucked in the simulations.

At the time, it had been hard to place what was wrong, but now that she’d gotten her mouth on Root again, Shaw could pinpoint it exactly: the way Root tasted hadn’t been right. The saltiness of her skin as sweat rolled down her body. The sweet, musky tang of her juices as she soaked the bed, Shaw trying in vain to lick up every last drop before the bedsheets stole it from her. Everything had been so very wrong and now that she was here, head buried in between Root’s legs, she could see it so clearly.

Root fisted a hand tightly in her ponytail, causing it to come mostly undone. Dragging her tongue up her pussy, Shaw reached Root’s clit and sucked it into her mouth, throwing her forearm over her stomach as her hips violently bucked up into her face.

“Jesus, Root, don’t break my fucking nose,” she growled out before going back to work.

“Sorry, sweetie,” Root gasped, not even sorry in the slightest bit. “You know I can’t control myself when you go down on me. You just look too fucking hot eating me out.”

Shaw looked up and leveled her gaze with Root’s, staring at her as she stuck out her tongue and slowly licked.

"Shaw,” she moaned. “Sameen.”

Shaw raised an eyebrow.

“We’re a little pressed for time, Sameen. Make me come so I can return the favor.”

 _That_ caught Shaw’s attention. Flicking the tip of her tongue over Root’s clit at a rapid pace, she quickly and easily built her up, the tension forming a knot deep inside her core. Shaw bobbed her head up and down in order to match the rhythm of Root’s moving hips, not caring whether she kept them still or not anymore.

Finally—finally—Root screamed, thrashing wildly on the couch as her thighs clamped tightly around Shaw’s ears. She could feel the muscles in them tensing until they eventually eased up, Root still trembling and gasping for breath.

Shaw moved out from between Root’s legs and crawled up the length of her body. She was unable to resist the tempting nipple that was peeking out from behind her bra that had been haphazardly fixed back into place. Leaning down, she sucked the nipple into her mouth and smirked as Root tossed her head back, overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Fuck, Shaw, stop,” she said, her voice strained. “I can’t-fuck, stop.”

Reluctantly, Shaw released her. The memory of making Root come from just touching and playing with her breasts suddenly surfaced and she had to fight the urge to ignore Root and go back to what she’d been doing.

As she settled into position on top of Root, Root’s hands went to undo Shaw’s jeans, one of them sneaking underneath to dip into the wetness that had gathered there.

“You’re so wet,” Root cooed in her ear. “It’s been so long since I’ve been inside you. You gonna come the second I am?”

Shaw scoffed. “I’m not a minuteman, Root.”

“Hmm, really? Because I distinctly remember that time you—”

"That was one time, Root! And you said you’d never bring it up again.”

“Like you actually believed that.”

“I’m gonna kill you.”

Root laughed. “You can kill me all you want, but first, I’m gonna make you come.”

Two fingers instantly pushed inside Shaw and she tensed at the intrusion, relaxing after a moment of adjustment. Root’s mouth found hers and soon their tongues were tangling in an erotic dance, Root moaning into her mouth as she got a taste of herself.

Root wasn’t in the mood to play around or waste what little time they had left. The second she felt Shaw stretch to accommodate her two fingers, she added a third, knowing that Shaw liked the feeling of being full. She curled her fingers forward, hitting that sensitive, swollen spot on her front wall easily.

It wouldn’t take much longer for Shaw to come. Eating out Root had turned her on beyond belief and Root was working her up pretty damn fast. As much as she wanted this to continue on until they were both strung out and limp like useless rags, reality had to be setting in soon. So Shaw guided Root’s free hand to her clothed breast and grunted as Root pinched her nipple through the fabric of her shirt and bra.

Root’s wrist was beginning to cramp from the angle it was at, but she persevered through the painful ache and until she felt Shaw stiffen above her, eyes screwed shut and chest heaving as her inner walls pulsed frantically around her fingers. Slowing down her movements, Root allowed Shaw a chance to ride out her orgasm before gently pulling her hand out of her pants.

“Fuck!” Shaw exclaimed, running a hand through her now messy hair. “We’re never waiting a year to do that again.”

Root looked at her wryly. “Wasn’t exactly by choice, Sameen. For either of us.”

Standing up, Shaw buttoned her jeans and fixed her hair, quickly putting it up in a ponytail again as Root made herself presentable as well. The screeching of tires coming to a halt outside the building made her grimace.

“These guys don’t quit,” she growled.

“I guess we’re in for another workout after all,” Root grinned, going over to the window to look down at the street.

They both grabbed their jackets and put them on before checking their guns.

“Just try not to get killed,” Shaw remarked coolly. “I didn’t come back from the dead only for that to happen to you.”

Root couldn’t help but smile softly at her, seeing behind the blank mask Shaw had on. She may not have been giving away any emotion but indifference just then, but Root knew the truth: Shaw cared about her. Shaw wanted her to come out of this alive and whole. She’d survived a year of torture from Samaritan and Root would be damned if she’d let them be separated again. “Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand then Root never died, Finch freed the Machine regardless, and Samaritan was taken down for good. Now, Root and Shaw are living happily ever after with Bear while taking care of numbers, shooting bad guys, and having crazy wild sex in between.


End file.
